Peter and Caleb Allegiant
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: So this is a sequel to my story Peter and Caleb Insurgent! but it's all good if you don't read that! Thiis is what Peter and Caleb went through during the book Allegiant! Summery sucks but the story is hopefully less suckish!
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR! SO THIS IS THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF PETER AND CALEB'S STORIES! SADLY, I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS, AT LEAST BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE COMING OVER! OKAY THEN!**

**PETER'S POV**

I no longer felt like moving.

My father had died in the attack on Erudite. My eleven-year-old sister, Nadia was scarred for life and spent most of her time staring at a wall. My mother was usually crying in her room. Things didn't look good for us.

I was lying on the couch in my old house. I hadn't changed my clothes or showered for a few days now.

Then, my doorbell rang. I debated whether to open it for a minute.

Then a female voice shouted, "Peter, you'd better open this door or I will break it down!" Only one person would say that to me.

I heaved myself up and made my way over to the door. I opened it to reveal the small blonde girl standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Isobel, why are you here?" I asked. Isobel was one of the few people who actually talked to me in Dauntless initiation and eventually became my best friend, but I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Because I've come to proclaim my undying love for you," she said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously," I said.

"Well, I want you to join this group called Allegiant. It's trying to bring back the Faction systems," she said.

"Why would I want to bring it back?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it was better than being run by the Factionless," she said.

I thought about it for a second.

"Alright," I said.

"Be at the Merciless Mart at 12:00 am tonight," she said.

"How's Nadia?" asked Isobel, lowing her voice.

"Not good," I said.

"What's she doing?" she asked.

"Usually staring at a wall. She's barely eating or sleeping. She hasn't moved from her bed since we go back after the attack," I said.

"Have you tried dumping ice water on her?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"My sister did that to me once. That got me out of bed in the morning," she said.

"This isn't a matter of getting up in the morning! She probably has PTSD and depression! We all just found out that our life is a lie! Dumping water on her isn't going to help!" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Fine then, first off that was a joke, second, make her laugh, somehow. I can dump water on you. That would be funny," she said.

"How about something else," I said. "And be serious."

"Just tell her something that will make her laugh. Don't let her sit all alone. And try giving her ice cream," said Isobel. "Remember, 12:00, Merciless Mart."

"Don't worry I'll be there," I said.

Isobel gave me a a looked over her shoulder as she walked away. "You'd better be!"

**SO I HAVE IDEAS FOR A BUNCH OF OTHER CHAPTERS AFTER THIS! ALSO, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT WILL FOT THE STORY THAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO ADD, JUST TEL ME SOMEHOW AND I'LL TRY AND PUT IT IN! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LITERALLY GOT TEN RAZOR CUTS AND THEY STING SO MUCH! ERGGGGGGG! THEY ARE SO ANNOYING! YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT DID YOU? ALSO, ANYONE READING THIS, PLEASE GO WATCH SHERLOCK! IT IS SO WONDERFUL! OKAY THEN!**

**CALEB'S POV**

"Hey, it's time for your trial," said the guard, gruffly as he grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the room.

After the Edith Prior video, I'd been put in a cell. I'd been given bread and water and I hadn't slept.

I stayed up all night worrying what happened to my friends and what was going to happen to me. Although, I had a pretty good guess.

I was lead into the room, where there was that dentist chair. My heart was in my ears, I wanted to run away.

I heard people jeering at me.

"Traitor!" shouted a very angry looking woman.

I just ducked my head and walked on. I took part of the Erudite experiments for a good reason. I was helping my sister escape.

The guard put me in the dentists chair. A man walked over to me with an almost blank expression, carrying a needle.

"My name is Steven. I will be administering your Truth Serum test,," he said. Without warning, he injected me with the needle. "The serum will take effect in one minute."

My whole body felt like it was getting heavier. I felt like part of my brain was shutting down.

"I have one question for you," said Steven. My stomach tightened. My head spun.

I had a sinking feeling that I knew the question.

"Did you participate in the experiments on Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton?" he asked.

I could only say one word. "Yes."

I was dead for sure.

**I'M VERY SORRY THAT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I THINK THAT IT WOULD BE VERY SLOW IF I'D WRITTEN MORE! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY! **


	3. Chapter 3

**BONJOUR! I WAS GOING TO TYPE THIS EARLIER (AS IN AT AROUND 11:30 PM) BUT THEN I WAS LIKE 'OH MY GOSH I HAVE FRENCH HOMEWORK! AHHHHH!' SO YEAH...**

**PETERS POV**

"Nadia, you need to sleep," I said, sternly, trying to get her to lie down in the bed. My mother asked me if I could try to get Nadia to sleep.

"I can't," she said, expressionlessly.

"What if I... told you a story?" I suggested.

"That won't help," she said, in the same tone.

"I'll tell you a totally new one then," I said.

I saw a dull spark flash in Nadia's eyes for a second. "Okay," she said. She crawled under the covers.

"Okay," I paused for a second, thinking of an idea. "Once upon a time there was a girl that lived with her evil sister and stepmother," I said.

"Isn't that just Cinderella?" she asked.

"Shh. Just listen," I said. "And her name was... June," I'd thought of Ella, Rose and May for my heroine's name, but all of those were too girly, for my taste anyways.

"The sisters and stepmother made her do all of the work around the house, and they were always mean to her. But, one day, she met a boy and after just an hour of talking to him, he asked her to marry him."

"The girl, being sensible said, 'No! I barely even know you! You could be a serial killer for all I know!' And the boy left her alone. And she was right, the boy really was a serial killer, he got arrested two weeks later."

"One day, her stepmother said to her 'June, wash the entire house, I want it spotless. If you don't do it, there is no food for you for the next week.' With that, the stepmother left. June decided that she was sick and tired of being bossed around every day. So, she went outside and collected mud, which she put all over the house, especially in her sisters and stepmothers room. She then packed her bag with her few belongings and a bit of money in it.

"When the stepmother got back, she saw the mess and got so angry that her face turned red and her ears steamed, like in a cartoon. 'WHAT DID YOU DO?!' she yelled."

"June replied, calmly 'I'm tired of being bossed around by you. You're a *something-that's-not-appropriate-for-young-ears*!'"

"'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!' screamed the stepmother.

"'I'm leaving now. I won't miss you," said June, walking out the door with her bag.

"A few years later, June had started her own humanitarian organization, specializing in helping mistreated children. Everyone who knew her loved her, because she was nice to everyone and also very intelligent. She got really rich and even got married to a kind, non-serial killer boy. And she lived happily ever after. Then end," I finished.

"I liked that one," said Nadia, sleepily. Was she actually going to sleep?! I sat by her bed for ten minutes until she was breathing deeply and steadily.

I checked my watch. It read 11:30. I walked out of the house and went towards the Merciless Mart.

Was this really a good idea? I didn't know what would even happen to me because of this.

I got to the Merciless Mart and forced myself to go in before I could loose my nerve.

When I got into the room, I saw quite a few people. I saw Robert and his Amity friends and Isobel and hers sisters.

I walked over to Isobel.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

"What do you think is even going to happen?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" she said.

More people came. Tris and her friends and some other people from a bunch of different Factions.

Then, two people walked through the door. I recognized them as Johanna Reyes and that Erudite girl, Cara. Were they our leaders? The last person I would except to lead a rebellion was Johanna Reyes.

"Hello," said Cara, causing all conversations around me to stop. "We aren't supposed to be here, so I'm going to keep this meeting short. Some of you—Zeke, Tori—have been helping us for the past few days."

Johanna continues, "Some of you are here because we want to ask for your help. All of you are here because you don't trust Evelyn Johnson to determine the fate of this city."

"We believe in following the guidance of the city's founders, which has been expressed in two ways: the formation of the factions, and the Divergent mission expressed by Edith Prior, to send people outside the fence to help whoever is out there once we have a large Divergent population. We believe that even if we have not reached that Divergent population size, the situation in our city has become dire enough to send people outside the fence anyway. In accordance with the intentions of our city's founders, we have two goals: to overthrow Evelyn and the factionless so that we can reestablish the factions, and to send some of our number outside the city to see what's out there. Johanna will be heading up the former effort, and I will be heading up the latter, which is what we will mostly be focusing on tonight." She presses a loose strand of hair back into her braid. "Not many of us will be able to go, because a crowd that large would draw too much attention. Evelyn won't let us leave without a fight, so I thought it would be best to recruit people who I know to be experienced with surviving danger."

"Christina, Tris, Tobias, Tori, Zeke, and Peter are my selections," Cara said. "You have all proven your skills to me in one way or another, and it's for that reason that I'd like to ask you to come with me outside the city. You are under no obligation to agree, of course."

Me? But I needed to stay with my mother and Nadia!

"Peter?" demanded Tris, clearly angry.

"He kept the Erudite from killing you," Cara said.

_Yes, Caleb too. But you'd never believe that!_

"That's a lot of Dauntless," said an Erudite girl with a tattoo behind her ear, clearly a transfer from Dauntless.

"True," Cara said. "But what we need right now are people with the skills to get out of the city unscathed, and I think Dauntless training makes them highly qualified for that task."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go," said a boy I remembered seeing in Dauntless, Zeke, "I couldn't leave Shauna here. Not after her sister just . . . well, you know."

"I'll go," said Uriah, I saw him in initiation. I assumed that he was Zeke's brother. "I'm Dauntless. I'm a good shot. And I provide much-needed eye candy." Laughs rippled through the crowd.

"Thank you," said Cara, not seeming amused.

"Cara, you'll need to get out of the city fast," said the Erudite girl. "Which means you should get someone to operate the trains."

"Good point," said Cara. "Does anyone here know how to drive a train?"

"Oh. I do," the girl said. "Was that not implied?"

"What about when you reach Amity, we'll drive you in trucks out of the city," suggested Johanna. "Any volunteers?"

Robert and his friends volunteered.

"We can watch Evelyn," said an older woman with a girl, who I assumed was her daughter, sitting next to her.

"We can get you guys weapons," said a Dauntless woman.

Cara and the Erudite girl figured out how to patch up any holes in the plan, prodding at everything that could go wrong. Finally we had it.

"When should we go?" asked Cara.

Tris spoke, "Tomorrow night."

Should I go? I needed to stay with Nadia. But, then again, I could help her by helping take down the Factionless government.

Then, the meeting was over. I rushed over to Isobel.

"If I go, you need to promise me to take care of Nadia," I said, holding onto her arm.

"I promise," she said, sincerely.

"I mean it, Isobel. My mom isn't in a good state right now. Nadia need someone. If something happened to her and I could have stopped it, I could never forgive myself."

Isobel held up her pinkie finger, like younger kids did to make a promise. I linked my pinkie with hers.

"Peter," she said. "Don't die."

"Wow, I'm inspired," I said.

"You're welcome," she said. "But seriously, come back."

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I PUT THAT WHOLE CINDERELLA PARODY IN THERE, BUT THIS IS MY STORY AND I WILL DO WHAT I WANT! AND DID ANYONE CATCH MY NOT-SO-SUBTLE MAZE RUNNER REFERENCE? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DIDN'T PROCRASTINATE TODAY SO I'LL PROBABLY SLEEP... EARLIER... NOT EARY BUT EARLIER...**

**CALEB'S POV**

They brought me into the Merciless Mart again. This time, I knew what would happen. I was ready for them to accuse me of my crime. I would hold back my tears, I wouldn't fight it, I'd just accept it.

The guard dragged me, roughly into the room. There was the dentists chair a Steven was standing there. I scanned the crowd. People gave me disgusted looks or just shook their heads. A woman who looked like a mother gave me a sympathetic look. Then, noticed that Stella was there. I held her gaze for a moment. She looked like she wanted to say something. I blinked away my tears that were welling up in my eyes and continued walking.

The guard stopped me in the middle of the room.

"Caleb Prior," said Steven. "You have been accused of participating in the experimentation of Jeanine Matthews on Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton. And you have been found guilty. Your execution will be in three weeks."

I chocked on my tears, holding them back with all my will. I was going to be killed. But, I guess I sort of deserved it. I never stood up to Jeanine, I didn't try to stop the experiments at all. True I helped my sister escape, but I could have saved her so much pain. She didn't have to think that she was going to die. I looked over at Stella saw a tear slip down her face. She gave me a weak smile, which we both knew meant nothing.

xXx

I sat in my cell trapped in my own thoughts. I checked my watch for the millionth time. 10:00. I sighed.

The guard opened the door. "You have a visitor," she said. Stella stepped through the door. The guard went out of the room. She closed the door and I heard the lock click.

Stella was digging around in the pocket of her black sweatshirt. She pulled out a metallic looking thing.

"I brought you soda," she said, sort of sheepishly, she said holding out the can. I took it gratefully.

I pulled it open and took a sip. The fizz and sweetness cleared my mind a little.

"So has anything happened?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject looming over us.

"Yes," she whispered. "My sisters, Peter, Robert and a bunch of other people joined this group called the Allegiant. We're trying to bring down the Factionless government."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widened. Stella nodded. At least she had hope for a better future.

"Yeah, Johanna Reyes and Cara, you know, our old initiation instructor, they're the leaders," she said, still in a whisper.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked, distracted from my impending doom, a little.

"Well, Peter, Tris and some other Dauntless are going outside the fence. I've always wanted to go outside. I've always wondered whats past there. Everything can't just disappear after the fence, right?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. And my sister was going outside the fence? I felt a pang of worry for her, my older-brother instincts kicking in.

"One minute left!" shouted the guard through the door.

"I'll try and visit you tomorrow," she said, giving me another weak smile. She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Caleb, I..." she trailed off. She cleared her throat. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow," she said. What was she going to say before that?

"Okay," I said, as the guard walked in and lead Stella out. I finally let the tears fall.

xXx

I spent my time reading, checking my watch and thinking about the Allegiant.

Then, my door swung open. What was happening? It was 12:00 am!

I saw Four standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I hate to break this to you—" he paused. "You know, actually, I kind of don't hate it. Your execution's been moved up a few weeks. To tonight."

_What?! _I twisted around to face him fully.

"Is that a joke?" I asked, incredulously.

"I'm really bad at telling jokes." said Four, an annoyed expression on his face.

"No." I said, not believing it. My heart was racing. "No, I have a few weeks, it's not tonight, no—"

"If you shut up, I'll give you an hour to adjust to this new information. If you don't shut up, I'll knock you out and shoot you in the alley outside before you wake up. Make your choice now," he said, coldly.

I saw the open door. I could run. But I needed a weapon...

In a second, I grabbed my chair and swung it at him, then ran out.

I ran as fast as I could. But then, a force crashed into me. I hit the floor face first. There was a crunching noise which I assumed was my nose. I already started to feel blood dripping out of my nose.

He dragged me down a hallway and down the stairs in a back way. He knocked on the exit door.

A boy opened the door with a aide grin on his face. Did he think this was funny?

"No trouble with the guard?" he asked.

"No," said Four.

"I figured Drea would be easy to get by. She doesn't care about anything," said the boy.

"It sounded like she had looked the other way before."

"That doesn't surprise me. Is this Prior?"

"In the flesh."

"Why's he bleeding?"

"Because he's an idiot."

I narrowed my eyes.

The boy handed four a faction less jacket. "I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose."

Four draped the jacked over me. I tried not to look at him.

The two other guys had their goodbyes. Four started dragging me down the alley.

"You're going somewhere," I said, panting. "You and some others."

"Yeah."

"Is my sister going?"

He slapped the side of my head. Hard. I winced, preparing for another strike.

"She is not your sister," he said, his voice rising. "You betrayed her. You tortured her. You took away the only family she had left. And because . . . what? Because you wanted to keep Jeanine's secrets, wanted to stay in the city, safe and sound? You are a coward."

"I am not a coward!" I said, angrily, but I knew in my mind, that what he was saying was true. "I knew if—"

"Let's go back to the arrangement where you keep your mouth closed," he interrupted me.

"Fine," I said. "Where are you taking me, anyway? You can kill me just as well here, can't you?"

Four stopped, and looked around. Then, he started running.

I heard footsteps behind us, crunching through the broken glass.

We ran to the trains.

"You know how to do this, right?" asked Four. "Get in the last car."

"Yeah," I replied.

We jumped into the train. I struggled to pull myself in. Then, I saw Four talking to my sister.

"Is this what you had planned?" I demanded, anger flaring up in me again. "For her to be here when you kill me? That's—"

"Kill him?" asked Tris, looking at Four.

"Yeah, I let him think he was being taken to his execution," he said. "You know, sort of like he did to you in Erudite headquarters."

"I . . . it isn't true?" my mouth was open a little in shock. But, I could still see why he did it. I deserved it.

"No," he said. "I just saved your life, actually."

I started to actually say a thank you to him, but he interrupted me. "Might not want to thank me just yet. We're taking you with us. Outside the fence."

**DUN DUN DAHHHHHH! I CAN'T REALLY BLAME TOBIAS FOR MAKING CALEB THINK HE WAS GOING TO BE EXECUTED! (HONESTLY, I WOULD HAVE DONE IT IF I WAS IN HIS POSITION!) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M ARRANGING A GRAVITY FALLS THEME SONG THING FOR STRINGS AND IT'S FUN AND EXTREMELY FRUSTRATING AT THE SAME TIME! AND NOW I NEED TO LEARN VIOLA CLEF BECAUSE I ONLY KNOW TREBLE AND BASS CLEFS! AND I MADE A GALLETTE DES ROIS! GO LOOK IT UP! THEY ARE THE BEST THINGS EVER! (UNLESS YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO NUTS...) CONTINUING...**

**PETERS POV**

"Nadia, you need to go to sleep," I said.

"No! I want to say goodbye to you before you go!" she said.

"Please, Nadia? You can say goodbye to me now." The truth was, I didn't want to see her sad face before I left. Because I was a coward.

"Okay. Fine," she said, sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged me tightly and then climbed into the bed. I stayed with her until her breathing slowed.

I went downstairs to wait for Isobel to come.

When there was a knock on my door, I got up, dreading the fact that I would be leaving.

I opened the door for Isobel and she stepped inside.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," I said.

"When do you think you'll be back?" she asked.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"If you die, I will kill you," she said.

"I don't doubt it," I said.

"Well I guess I'll see you," she said.

"Yeah," I replied.

I gave Isobel an awkward hug.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm a hugger," said Isobel.

"Me neither," I said, smiling and pulling away from her.

I nodded and stepped out the door before I lost my nerve.

I ran to the train station and waited a few minutes before I saw it coming towards me.

I jumped into the third car and road the train all the way to the end of the tracks, at Amity.

Christina was already there. She gave me a disgusted look. I walked a little ways away from her.

More people came. Uriah, Cara, finally Tris, Four and Caleb, for some reason.

It was apparently a ten minute walk to where the trucks were waiting, so we began to walk. Until we heard the gunshots.

My mind went blank with fear and I bolted, sprinting as fast as I possibly could.

Finally I saw a truck with it's doors open. I jumped in and a few moments later, Caleb and Cara jumped in.

"Anyone else?" asked the driver, who I recognized as one of Isobel's sisters, Cassia.

"No! No go!" I shouted. Cassia accelerated so fast that I almost flew out of my seat. She drove, swerving around, almost crashing multiple times.

"Could you drive any more recklessly?" I shouted.

"Do you want to get shot?!" she shouted. "And no! Now shut up!" I never expected and Amity to be so harsh.

Finally we stopped. My heart was racing as I stepped out of the truck. I sat down on the grass, next to Caleb. Cassia rushed over to us.

"Are you okay? Do you need the first aid kit? Are you hurt? Please don't be hurt!" she said, flustered.

"We're fine, calm down," I said. Caleb nodded.

Another truck came to a stop by Cassia's. Robert, Four and Uriah, jumped out.

Robert walked over to us, while Uriah and Four wrapped something around Four's arm.

"How'd you get here?" Robert asked Caleb, sitting down. I was just about to ask the same question.

"It's a very long story," he said. His cheeks were still red and he was a little out of breath.

The last truck pulled up towards us. Christina and Tris stepped out. Tris ran over to Tobias and gave him a long kiss. I wanted to throw up.

"Disgusting," I muttered.

"Hey," said Robert, "It's sort of sweet."

"Mhm," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, isn't Isobel your girlfriend?" he asked, questioningly.

"No! Never in a million years! She's my friend," I said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Fine, I believe you," he said.

"Robert, Cassia, we need to bring the trucks back to the city," called Johanna.

They said a quick goodbye and drove away.

"Okay, lets go," said Four.

So, we began to follow the old train tracks out of the city.

**NO, PETER AND ISOBEL WILL NEVER BECOME A THING! SO ALL OF YOU PETOBEL SHIPPERS, (IF THERE ARE ANY) I'M SORRY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BONJOUR! I'M STILL SLIGHTLY IN FRENCH MODE BECAUSE I WAS WRITING A LETTER IN FRENCH! SOMEONE CALL ME FROM DOWN THE HALL AND I SAID OUI INSTEAD OF YEAH! SO THAT WAS INTERESTING...**

**CALEBS POV**

We walked along the track. I wanted to know what would happen to us. What was out there? No one knew.

That, is an Erudites worst fear. The fear of the unknown. It was in an Erudite's nature to learn new things. If an Erudite didn't know something, they'd learn it from a book or a friend. If there wasn't a book to read, people had to figure things out for themselves. They had no idea what's going to happen. It wasn't in a Erudites nature to go do things that didn't have a certain outcome.

I was on the verge of passing out. Or throwing up. Or both.

"Hey, how're you doing?" asked Peter, cautiously, walking up to me.

"Horrible," I said.

"Huh, I'm surprised. We're walking to our impending doom and you're actually feeling terrible?" said Peter sarcastically.

"Not helping," I said.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled. My spine straightened and my eyes started to dart around.

A big, black truck was driving towards us.

"God," I heard someone mutter.

The truck stopped in front of us. A woman with dark, freckled skin and black hair jumped out.

"Hello," she said, and smiled nervously. "My name is Zoe. This is Amar."

She gestured to a younger man who had gotten out of the truck too.

"Amar is dead," Four said. Who was this Amar person?

"No, I'm not. Come on, Four," Amar said.

"We work for the same organization that founded your city," Zoe said as she glared at Amar. "The same organization Edith Prior came from. And . . ."

She reached into her pocket and took out a crumpled picture. She held it out to my sister.

"I think you should look at this, Tris," she said. How did she know Tris' name? "I'll step forward and leave it on the ground, then back up. All right?"

"All right," squeaked Tris.

Zoe placed the picture in front of my sister, slowly, then walked back to her spot. She was trying to gain our trust. She showed signs of sincerity. She didn't have a gun. She didn't seem like she wanted to harm us.

Tris picked up the picture and stared at it for a long time.

"There is a lot to explain," Zoe said. "But this isn't really the best place to do it. We'd like to take you to our headquarters. It's a short drive from here."

"That's your mother?" whispered Four to Tris.

"It's Mom?" I asked, feeling a mixture of excitement and grief. I pushed my way towards Tris and looked at the picture. It showed people standing in front of fence. I spotted my mother, grinning widely.

"Yes," said Tris.

"You think we should trash them?" muttered Peter.

"I guess. They seem... Fine," I replied. Everyone slowly began to lower their guns.

"Wherever we go, we have to be free to leave at any time," said Christina. "Okay?"

Zoe put her hand over her heart. "You have my word."

I wondered if she would really keep it.

**APPARENTLY, MEMBERS OF PARLIAMENT AREN'T ALLOWED TO DIE IN THE HOUSE OF PARLIAMENT! DID I CAPTURE CALEBS FEAR WELL? MAYBE? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! I HAVE A DIFFERENT POV TODAY! I MIGHT USE IT MORE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT BUT I MIGHT NOT! WE SHALL SEE...**

**ISOBEL'S POV**

I woke up to someone poking my arm.

"Umf. Go away," I muttered, still in a half-sleep.

"Isobel, pleeeeease wake up?" said a young girls voice.

"Noooooo let me sleep forever," I groaned.

"Fine then, I'm going to ride a train," said the voice.

"What?!" I asked, sitting upright. I looked around the room, which wasn't my own. Then, after my mind cleared, I remembered what had happened, that I was taking care of Nadia.

Nadia was standing by the side of my bed, smiling a little. "That always woke Peter up!" she said, proudly.

"Okay, I'm waking up," I said, pulling myself out of the bed. "What time is it?"

"4:00 a.m.!" she said, brightly.

"Why would you make me wake up this early? I went to sleep an hour ago! At least give me two hour! I have insomnia!" I said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," she said, her smile fading.

"Oh, no, no, it's not your fault! It's all fine," I said. I did not want to make this girl sad. She had just lost her father and her brother could be dead for all she knew. I choked a little, hoping with all my heart that Peter was okay.

"I just like this time of day. It's so peaceful," she said.

"Well, I like the nighttime. It's also quite peaceful. But sleep, seriously, you need it," I said. "Except in Dauntless, at the Pit, there were some really creepy dudes there." I remembered punching that one guy in the face when I was in initiation. Peter was there and I remembered him having that look like 'what just happened?'

"Can we have ice-cream for breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," I smiled. "But don''t expect this every day," I said, sternly.

"Okay!" she said, happily, skipping away. I followed her down the stairs.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer. I pulled out a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I took two bowls and scooped some into each of them. I took out two spoons and stuck them into the scoops, then handed one to Nadia, who started eating hers happily.

"Would your mother approve of you eating this?" I asked, after we had both finished our 'breakfast'.

Nadia got this look in her face and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" I said, panicking. What did I do?

"My parents always yelled at me for eating ice cream in the morning! And now my dad can't!" she sobbed.

_Why? You're an idiot, Isobel!_

"Nadia, your dad wouldn't want you crying over him, would he? He would tell you to be happy. So please, don't be sad," I said, trying to cheer her up. Nadia cried for a few more second, then sniffed.

"Yeah," she said. "Dad would want me to be happy! So I'll be happy!" she wiped away her tears.

I held back my sigh of relief. I needed to say things carefully. Nothing about dying, nothing about her parents. I guessed mentioning Peter was okay, she had mentioned him before.

I would take as best care of this girl as I could. I'd do anything to make her happy and keep her safe. I'd promised Peter that I would take care of his sister. And I intended to keep that promise.

**INTERESTING? GOOD? BAD? NO? TELL ME! PLEASE! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BONJOUR! I JUST WATCHED THE NEWEST EPISODE OF GRAVITY FALLS AND I WAS LIKE 'THEY CAN'T JUST LEAVE US LIKE THAT! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO US WORLD?!' AND NOW THE SNOWBANKS ARE SO HIGH THAT I COULD PROBABLY JUMP OFF OF MY ROOF INTO THEM AND NOT GET INJURED AT ALL! (JUST SUPER COLD...)**

**CALEB'S POV**

I sat with my legs curled up to my chest on the truck bed, next to Peter and Tris. I took everything in around me. The colorful signs, the otherwise barren landscape.

"That's your mom?" I heard Christina say to my sister. They were looking at the picture.

We both nodded.

"She's so young there. Pretty, too," she said.

"Yes she is. Was, I mean," said my Tris, almost as if she was nervous.

"Can I see it?" I asked, holding out my hand. Tris handed it to me without really looking at me.

My mother looked happy and so, well, alive. It made mecums myself for joining Erudite in the first place. They had killed my mother.

We started driving towards a building with a tall chain-link fence. The building was long and made of a lot of glass. There were signs saying 'Security' or 'Greenhouse'. How big was this place? Did a lot of people live here? I needed answers, and fast. Luckily, Zoe was starting to talk, again.

"This building used to be O'Hare Airport, one of the busiest airports in the country. Now it's the headquarters of the Bureau of Genetic Welfare—or just the Bureau, as we call it around here. It's an agency of the United States government," she said.

Well, now, I was just more confused. What was 'The United States?' Was it some organization? Were there more places with Factions that we just didn't know about?

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I keep forgetting how little you all know."

"I believe it's your fault if we don't know anything, not ours," Peter pointed out, an annoyed look on his face.

"I should rephrase." Zoe smiled. "I keep forgetting how little information we provided you with. An airport is a hub for air travel, and—"

"Air travel?" asked Christina, incredulously.

"One of the technological developments that wasn't necessary for us to know about when we were inside the city was air travel," said Amar. "It's safe, fast, and amazing."

"Wow," said Tris.

Air travel? I thought of how much time it would save, how it for some reason seemed safer than leaping out of trains. And plus, if someone were to fly in the air, they'd be able to see everything if they flew high enough. What wonderful things were in this world? My curiosity was eating away at me.

"Anyway. When the experiments were first developed, the airport was converted into this compound so that we could monitor the experiments from a distance," Zoe said. "I'm going to walk you to the control room to meet David, the leader of the Bureau. You will see a lot of things you don't understand, but it may be best to get some preliminary explanations before you start asking me about them. So take note of the things you want to learn more about, and feel free to ask me or Amar later."

We finally got out of the truck and walked to a door.

"You're going to have to leave your guns here, I'm afraid," she said. "But you can pick them up again once you leave."

Something about Zoe got on my nerves a little. She talked to us like we were five-year-olds or something. And she kept on saying things like 'United States' and 'Bureau of Genetic Welfare' as if they were perfectly obvious to us. Which they weren't.

After people put their guns down, were went through this square shaped thing. I saw it labeled 'Metal Detector' in peeling letters. It probably would have detected any knives or hidden guns we had with us.

We walked a bit farther after the metal detector until we got to a man standing in front of a door, wearing a dark blue suit. I assumed that was the 'David' person she was talking about before.

"This," the man said, "is what we've waited for since the very beginning."

**PETER'S POV**

I was on the verge of punching someone. We weren't getting any answers to where the hell we were and that Zoe person was starting to get on my nerves.

What was the United States, anyways? How big was it? How big was this whole new place that we were in? It could've been a million times larger than Chicago for all I knew.

Anyways, so far, it seemed marginally better than the Faction system. There didn't seem to be any oppressive powers or anything here. But I knew not to let my guard down. After all the things I'd gone through, I knew that I could only trust a few people.

As we walked, my mind started to wander. Naturally, it wandered to Nadia and Isobel. Nadia was... unstable. Would Isobel be able to take care of her?

Yes, she would be able to handle it. I trusted her. She wouldn't let me down would she? Would she?

I knew that she would be able to do it, but still, that piece of over-protective-older-brother in me still wondered if she would be okay.

I tried not to worry. I needed to focus on the situation at hand. Maybe I could get a map of this new place.

I glanced over at Caleb, who was drinking in everything with wide eyes. He probably thought that it was 'fascinating'.

How did he find this so interesting. I tried not to show it, but I was terrified.

**ERGGGG I LITERALLY HAVE THE WORST CONCLUSIONS EVER! IS THERE ANY WAY THAT I CAN DO BETTER WITH THAT? AND NOW I'M TRYING TO LEARN GERMAN BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO LEARN AS MANY LANGUAGES AS I POSSIBLY CAN! (BUT I'M PRETTY SURE THAT MY PRONUNCIATION IS COMPLETELY WRONG...) ANYWAYS, REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW SO I'VE BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR A YEAR NOW! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD ENJOY WRITING SO MUCH! (AND I NEVER IMAGINED HOW MUCH SLEEP I WOULD LOSE TO READING/ WRITING FANFICTION! BUT I'M A HORMONAL- MELATONIN-LACKING-TEENAGER SO MY SLEEPING PATTERNS ARE JUST WEIRD IN GENERAL...)**

**CALEB'S POV**

"My name is David. As Zoe probably told you already, I am the leader of the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. I'm going to do my best to explain things," David said. "The first thing you should know is that the information Edith Prior gave you is only partly true."

"She provided only as much information as you needed to meet the goals of our experiments," said David. "And in many cases, that meant oversimplifying, omitting, and even out right falsehood. Now that you are here, there is no need for any of those things."

"You all keep talking about 'experiments,'" Four said. "What experiments?"

"Yes, well, I was getting to that." David looked over at Amar, a little nervously. "Where did they start when they explained it to you?"

"Doesn't matter where you start. You can't make it easier to take," Amar said, nonchalant.

David cleared his throat."A long time ago, the United States government—"

"The united what?" Uriah asked.

"It's a country," said Amar. "A large one. It has specific borders and its own governing body, and we're in the middle of it right now. We can talk about it later. Go ahead, sir."

United states? Were there a bunch of Faction systems like our all under one government?

"A few centuries ago, the government of this country became interested in enforcing certain desirable behaviors in its citizens. There had been studies that indicated that violent tendencies could be partially traced to a person's genes—a gene called 'the murder gene' was the first of these, but there were quite a few more, genetic predispositions toward cowardice, dishonesty, low intelligence—all the qualities, in other words, that ultimately contribute to a broken society."

Jeanine said that human nature was out enemy. Those people probably had the same logic that she did.

Isolating a single gene and passing it down to people? That was nearly impossible! I could only imagine the things that these people knew. But still, wouldn't making a certain trait more prominent in someone mess something up? We had fear for a reason. We lied for a reason.

"Obviously there are quite a few factors that determine personality, including a person's upbringing and experiences," David continued, "but despite the peace and prosperity that had reigned in this country for nearly a century, it seemed advantageous to our ancestors to reduce the risk of these undesirable qualities showing up in our population by correcting them. In other words, by editing humanity.

"That's how the genetic manipulation experiment was born. It takes several generations for any kind of genetic manipulation to manifest, but people were selected from the general population in large numbers, according to their backgrounds or behavior, and they were given the option to give a gift to our future generations, a genetic alteration that would make their descendants just a little bit better."

I glanced over at Peter, who was scowling in distain. These people were almost a bad as Jeanine. Nothing good ever comes out of experimenting on people. I'd read in an old book- which I'd assumed was fiction- about this group called the 'Nazi's' experimenting on people. True, it seemed much more brutal compared to this, but altering someones personality to 'make humanity better' wasn't too unlike giving people gangrene to simulate war injuries and make doctors better.

"But when the genetic manipulations began to take effect, the alterations had disastrous consequences. As it turns out, the attempt had resulted not in corrected genes, but in damaged ones," said David, "Take away someone's fear, or low intelligence, or dishonesty . . . and you take away their compassion. Take away someone's aggression and you take away their motivation, or their ability to assert themselves. Take away their selfishness and you take away their sense of self-preservation. If you think about it, I'm sure you know exactly what I mean."

That was true. Candors were quite inconsiderate. Dauntless were just generally mean and threatening people. Erudite thought that they were better than everyone else. Amity was too passive. Abnegation barely let people do anything, because it was 'self indulgent'.

"Humanity has never been perfect, but the genetic alterations made it worse than it had ever been before. This manifested itself in what we call the Purity War. A civil war, waged by those with damaged genes, against the government and everyone with pure genes. The Purity War caused a level of destruction formerly unheard of on American soil, eliminating almost half of the country's population."

"The visual is up," said someone sitting at a deal behind David.

A map appeared on the screen above David's head. The shape just looked like a blob, covered in red dots. The red dots were most likely meant to represent people.

"This is our country before the Purity War," said David. I assumed that the blob was 'the United States'. "And this is after—"

I held back a gasp as dots disappeared rapidly.

David went on, "When the war was finally over, the people demanded a permanent solution to the genetic problem. And that is why the Bureau of Genetic Welfare was formed. Armed with all the scientific knowledge at our government's disposal, our predecessors designed experiments to restore humanity to its genetically pure state.

"They called for genetically damaged individuals to come forward so that the Bureau could alter their genes. The Bureau then placed them in secure environments to settle in for the long haul, equipped with basic versions of the serums to help them control their society. They would wait for the passage of time—for the generations to pass, for each one to produce more genetically healed humans. Or, as you currently know them . . . the Divergent."

It was ironic. People tried to destroy the Divergents, yet they were the ones who were 'normal'. But then, where did that put me?

"Your city is one of those experiments for genetic healing, and by far the most successful one, because of the behavioral modification portion. The factions, that is," said David, beaming, broadly.

"The factions were our predecessors' attempt to incorporate a 'nurture' element to the experiment—they discovered that mere genetic correction was not enough to change the way people behaved. A new social order, combined with the genetic modification, was determined to be the most complete solution to the behavioral problems that the genetic damage had created." David's smile fades as he looks around at all of us. I don't know what he expected—for us to smile back? He continues, "The factions were later introduced to most of our other experiments, three of which are currently active. We have gone to great lengths to protect you, observe you, and learn from you."

Cara ran her hand through her hair, then spoke, "So when Edith Prior said we were supposed to determine the cause of Divergence and come out and help you, that was . . ."

"'Divergent' is the name we decided to give to those who have reached the desired level of genetic healing," said David. "We wanted to make sure that the leaders of your city valued them. We didn't expect the leader of Erudite to start hunting them down—or for the Abnegation to even tell her what they were—and contrary to what Edith Prior said, we never really intended for you to send a Divergent army out to us. We don't, after all, truly need your help. We just need your healed genes to remain intact and to be passed on to future generations."

My mind slowly processed what that meant.

"So what you're saying is that if we're not Divergent, we're damaged," I said, my voice wavering a little. I felt sick.

"Genetically damaged, yes," said David. "However, we were surprised to discover that the behavioral modification component of our city's experiment was quite effective—up until recently, it actually helped quite a bit with the behavioral problems that made the genetic manipulation so problematic to begin with. So generally, you would not be able to tell whether a person's genes were damaged or healed from their behavior."

"I'm smart," I said. "So you're saying that because my ancestors were altered to be smart, I, their descendant, can't be fully compassionate. I, and every other genetically damaged person, am limited by my damaged genes. And the Divergent are not."

"Well," said David,"Think about it."

Wasn't I compassionate? At least a little? I had helped my sister escape from Erudite. That was compassion, right? Right?

"Genes aren't everything," said Amar. "People, even genetically damaged people, make choices. That's what matters."

Everyone around me looked like they'd just been slapped in the face my their mother.

"This is a lot to process," said David.

That was probably the biggest understatement I'd ever heard in my life. Peter snorted.

"And you've all been up all night," David finishes, like there was no interruption. "So I'll show you to a place where you can get some rest and food."

"Wait," said Tris, "You said you've been observing us. How?"

David nodded to one of the people behind him. Images appeared on the screens behind them. The bean sculpture. The Amity fields, the Hub. Everything.

"You've always known that the Dauntless observe the city with security cameras," David said. "Well, we have access to those cameras too."

These people had been watching us. They'd seen our entire lives. The'd seen my fathers death, my sister being experimented on. They'd seen the mindless drones of the Dauntless attacking Abnegation. They'd seen everyones ups and downs.

An uneasy feeling washed over me. I never understood the saying 'ignorance is bliss.' Now I did.

**HAS ANYONE EVER NOTICED HOW YOU CAN MEET PEOPLE FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD HERE? YOU MIGHT HAVE NEVER MET THEM IN REAL LIFE BECAUSE THEY LIVE HALFWAY ACROSS THE EARTH! IT'S PRETTY COOL! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


End file.
